


Revelations, Revivals, And Reconstruction

by Nerdy_Bird



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Bird/pseuds/Nerdy_Bird
Summary: One year after the battle of the Spire, Aloy seeks out Sylens in hopes of gaining his aid in the reconstruction of Gaia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction contains end-game spoilers, be warned if you haven't finished the main quest.
> 
> (Disclaimer: 
> 
> I haven't written anything in a long time, so I'm sure rusty as hell, constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Due to personal troubles, I won't be able to post new chapters for a while. I'll still write and post new chapters, but this fanfic won't be regularly updated until further notice. Sorry.)
> 
> Enjoy if you're able.

A year had past since the battle of the spire. Hades army still littered the lands like leaves after a storm, many of the tribes feared to touch the mechanical beasts for fear of waking the demon spirit that once woke them from their ancient slumber. The Banuk surrounded the remains with sigils and carvings in hopes of keeping the spirits away.

Though the wounds opened by the Deathbringers had healed, the scars from their guns still shown in the eyes of the people, the cities, and the lands. Hades thought to destroy us, but he only succeeded in uniting the tribes - though I use the word lightly. The tribes had signed treaties to keep the peace and rally should Hades return, but mistrust and old hatred still burned in the hearts of people.

It was a start. Not a perfect start by any means, but it was something.

 

Aloy had not been been idle since her victory against Hades, she returned to Nora land to aid in the reconstruction of Mother's Heart, and to say her final goodbyes to Rost's grave. She couldn't remain with the Nora, not when she needed to repair Gaia, but she needed the help of Sylens in order to begin, and he hadn't spoken to her since their last goodbye.

Wherever he went, she would find him, she only hoped that he was alive and had finally learned some manners since the last time they spoke. 

 

Aloy began packing her things, though she didn't have much to begin with, the small hut she had taken residence in while the reconstruction of Mother's heart began was almost completely bare. A few trinkets from her travels hung to the wall:

A golden necklace given by the Sun King, encrusted with Avad's symbol. A gift for defending his city and saving the world, and all of her tasks that aided him and Erend. If she had allowed it, Avad would have covered her in riches that she couldn't even begin to imagine.

A steel ring from Erend, made from his and his sister's armor, Oseram writing etched into the cool metal:

" Our steel will always be at the ready, Aloy. Whenever you raise your hand to fight, We'll be there."

 

A blade and traps from Vanasha and Telanah, " A more practical parting gift," Aloy mumbled to herself.

Petra had given her new arrows to test; 'Sticky Arrows' she called them. The explosive force of a bomb, combined with the speed and precision of an arrow.

" This is clever, Petra. Thank you, I-"

" Yeah, yeah. The name needs work, but I think I have the weight balanced well enough so you won't have to aim too high. It should work perfectly, but if you need an adjustment, you're welcome anytime."

A smirk stretched across Aloy's lips, Petra was one of her favorite companions met after she crossed the border. Petra had a way about her that made Aloy feel like she was meeting an old friend despite having just met that day.

 

Aloy shifted her gaze to her longbow, a vibrant red feather tied to the end by Nil the night before he left in search of bandit camps.

" It doesn't take long for that filth to dig into someone's skin like an infection. Don't take this as a sign of my lack of gratitude- this was the most blood racing battle I've ever had the good fortune to fight in, and it was for a good cause. If the world had ended, we wouldn't have had any more bandits to hunt. 

So thank you Aloy, but I have to go." His usual cheeky smile replaced with a sad smirk. 

"But before we part ways, I'd like you to have this," he said as he plucked a feather from his helmet.

" It isn't much, but I'd like you to have this part of me. Wherever you go, no matter what you face, I'll be there to help you take your kill," Nil spoke quietly as he tied his feather to her weapon. His smirk now stretched into sad smile as he laid the bow back into her hands.

" I wish you well Aloy, may your feet be light, your path bright, and may your shadow strike fear into the hearts of your enemies."

" Thank you, Nil. The same to you."

Nil was one of the more strange allies she had made in her travels, he did all the right things for the wrong reasons, but he was capable, loyal, and Aloy never had to fear with him watching her back. She knew they'd meet again, they always had a way of finding each other, a warm smile would always greet her whenever their paths crossed, and a sad smirk would wish her well whenever they parted ways.

Aloy knew how lonely Nil must have been whenever they first met, growing up as an outcast gives you an understanding of the effects of solitude. But his isolation was by choice, her's by birth.

Sighing deeply, Aloy gathered the few remaining items and stuffed them in her pack and shouldered her gear. Exiting the hut, her senses were greeted by the blinding sunlight and the scent of meat being cooked over a campfire. The Nora worked quickly once they returned home, no one would have guessed that this place was once smoldering ash. The Matriarchs had pardoned the outcasts and welcomed the exiles back in hopes of aiding in the reconstruction, and two groups were eager to build their new homes. 

Teersa, Lansra, and Jezza had revoked old laws and broke taboo, saying that their fear of change blinded them from seeing the will of the Goddess. This made life for the Nora a bit easier, but life for Aloy had became more difficult once she settled in with the Nora; everyday someone would bow, everyday someone would praise her as a savior. 'Anointed' became more irksome than 'outcast'.

Luckily a few of the tribe respected her wishes, Varl, Sona, Teb, the matriarchs, and several of the healers treated her the same way they had when she was only a Seeker. It made her glad to be treated as an equal instead of a savior.

Aloy closed the door to her temporary home and walked her way through the village, observing her surroundings as she went:

Children playing together, laughing loudly as hunters crafting arrowheads shouted at them to go play elsewhere.

Stichers busy with their craft, pluck and pull at threads to create designs in the fabric.

Cooks stirring a bubbling stew filled with all manner of meats and vegetables happily, the aroma from the pot drifted through the village, making the people eager for dinner.

Aloy arrived at the gates of the village, the guards either nodded as she passed or ignored her entirely, she payed them no mind as she made way to her Strider. The tribe wasn't pleased by the presence of the machine, but the matriarchs allowed her to keep it outside of the village.

Aloy had offered to teach the Nore to ride, but was quickly refused. The fear and distrust of machines had only worsened since the corruption first took hold in the valley. Disappointed, but understanding as always, Aloy never mentioned it again.

Tying her pack to the Strider, Aloy mounted and began to trot her way towards the main gate of the embrace. Aloy thought back to the day of the attack, the fear and pain, the uncertainty, the rage... She'll never forget that dark day that was supposed to be filled with pride and answers, not heartache and bloodshed. 

The path to the gate was relatively smooth, the occasional pothole jerked Aloy from her thoughts of the past, she was grateful for the distraction; during these peaceful moments her mind wanders to places it shouldn't tread, and wonders things that should be ignored. 'What ifs' plagued her mind while her hands lay idle:

What if she never sought to run in the Proving?

What if she ran when the Eclipse attacked?

What if she tried to help Rost?

These were painful questions that could never be answered, regardless of how often she asked herself.

The matriarchs as well as her friends attempted to console her aching heart and troubled mind, the words of the matriarchs felt hollow. Aloy knew there was no All-Mother basking Rost in her eternal light. No Goddess to comfort and love him. He was gone, and there was no bringing him back.

Her friends however, gave her some sentiment of peace.

" Rost loved you so much that he gave his life to protect you, and you repaid that selfless act by saving all of us. I know that you don't believe in the Goddess, but I know that Rost is watching you by her side in pride. So please Aloy, remember that when you think of him." Teb's words were always so soft and kind when he spoke to Aloy, so thoughtful and understanding.

On her worst days she would visit him, he'd welcome her with a smile and offer her a stool to sit on as he went about his stitching. He'd talk to her for hours on end, never caring that she sat in silence as he chatted her ear off. Teb knew that some days she just needed to listen to a cheerful voice, and he was more than happy to blabber about his day.

 

Varl's words were thoughtful when he spoke of Rost, his respect for the man was evident.

" Aloy, I know that nothing I say can mend the wound that his death left you with, but I need you to know that Rost wouldn't regret his sacrifice. He was a Brave that all others aspire to become. His love and devotion are etched into every part of you... As a Brave, there is no greater honor than to lay down your life for your tribe, and your family. And he did both that day. Aloy, I know it hurts to lose those you care about, but I can tell you without doubt that he felt no greater pride or honor than watching you grow into strong and capable Seeker of the Nora," Varl's hand cupped her cheek as tears began to fall.

His voice grew soft as his thumb wiped her tears away, this time he spoke in a hushed tone:

" We are grateful for all he did, because without him, we wouldn't have you."

 

Everyone she spoke to had similar words of comfort for her, it was months before she could speak his name without her heart breaking, she felt there would always be a piece of herself missing, but she knew Rost wouldn't want her living in the past, he'd want her preparing for what lies ahead.

The journey from the village from to the gates was quick, the walls once burnt to ash now rebuilt with metal and coated wood. It wasn't a popular choice amongst the Nora, but none argued against it when War-Chief Sona reminded them of how quickly their gates were burned. 

 

So an agreement was made: the hunters would bring back enough parts to rebuild and reinforce the gates, and the builders would attach the metal so that it would take the damage instead of the treated lumber behind it. The guards' tower received the same treatment, as well as a Sawtooth's cannon had been mounted in hopes of warding off attackers.

" It's strange seeing it like this," Aloy said to herself as she approached the gate. Slowing her strider to a halt, she shouted at the guards to open the gate, with a nod, the guards began cranking the wheels, pulling the chains attached to the doors.

An awful creaking echoed off the hills as the door finally opened.

Aloy urged her strider forward, she could see Varl waiting for her at the end of the bridge. She had grown close to Varl, fighting alongside him at the battle of the spire forged a bond between them that was 'as strong as steel', Erend would say.

As she came closer to Varl, a look of discontentment crossed his face. Varl stepped closer to Aloy, he was one of the few Nora who didn't fear the mounts she brought back from her travels, but Aloy knew he'd never attempt to ride one with her.

" You're going after Sylens, aren't you?"

" Yes, Varl. I need to find him." 

Since they'd returned, Aloy had told the Nora of Sylens involvement, and how he helped her learn to defeat Hades, though she hadn't spoke of the entire truth. 

" I know that you do, but I wish you'd tell me why he's so important."

" It's complicated, Varl. There are things that you aren't ready to know, but once I find him, I swear I'll tell you everything."

"Or you could take me with you, and I can find out on my own."

" I will be delving into ruins of the old world, riding place-to-place as quickly as I can on whatever machines I find. Varl, please stay here. It's better for you this way."

" What's best for me is knowing that you're safe....but nothing I say will change your mind, will it?"

" Go then," Varl said as he walked back to his post.

Spurring the strider forward, Aloy made way for the Banuk camp on the northern mountains, she hoped that the shaman there would know something of his whereabouts.

Halfway there Aloy began to feel guilty about Varl, a part of her wished she could bring him with her, but he wouldn't understand. Where she saw lights and knowledge, he saw decrepit ruins.

" It's better this way. Once I find Sylens, we can explain everything."


End file.
